ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Temple and the Lepers
This is an extract of Jesus Christ Superstar performed by British singer Michael Ball and the Vocaloid cast. Lyrics Vocaloids (as moneylenders and merchants) :Roll on up for my price is down :Come on in for the best in town :Take your pick of the finest wine :Lay your bets on this bird of mine :Got things so hard to believe :I can fix your wildest needs :Name your pleasure I will sell :I've got heaven, I've got hell :Name your price, I've got everything :Come on buy, it's going fast :Borrow cash on the finest terms :Hurry now, it's going fast :Roll on up for my price is down :Come on in for the best in town :Take your pick of the finest wine :Lay your bets on this bird of mine :Come all classes, come all creeds :Get more than you can achieve :While this temple still survives :Everyone is still alive :What you see is what you get :No one's been disappointed yet :Don't be scared give me a try :There is nothing you can't buy :Roll on up for my price is down :Come on in for the best in town :Take your pick of the finest wine :Lay your bets on this bird of mine :Roll on up for my price is down :Come on in for the best in town Ball (as Jesus) :My temple should be a house of prayer :But you have made it a den of thieves :Get out! GET OUT! :My time is almost through :Little left to do :After all, I've tried for three years :Feels like 30 :Feels like 30... Miku See my eyes I can hardly see KAITO See me stand I can hardly walk Rin I believe you can make me whole Len See my tongue I can hardly talk Luka See my skin, I'm a mass of blood Kamui My life's weak, change it if you can Yuki I believe you can make me well Hiyama See my purse, I'm a poor, poor man Vocaloids :Will you touch, will you mend me Christ? :Won't you touch, will you heal me Christ? :Will you kiss, you can cure me Christ :Won't you kiss, won't you pay me Christ? Girls :See her eyes she hardly see :See her stand she can hardly walk :She believes you can make her whole :See his tongue he can hardly talk Boys :See her skin, she's a mass of blood :Fragile lives, change them if you can :They believe you can make them well :You must come help the poor, poor man Vocaloids :Will you touch, will you mend me Christ? :Won't you touch, will you heal me Christ? :Will you kiss, you can cure me Christ :Won't you kiss, won't you pay me Christ? :See our eyes, we can hardly see :See us stand we can hardly walk :We believe you can make us whole :See some tongues that can hardly talk :See each skin that's a mass of blood :Fragile lives, change them if you can :We believe you can make us well :You're the hope of the poor, poor man Category:Songs Category:Vocaloid covers